


An unexpected surprise

by Nio_23



Series: Tsukishima’s family [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Anxiety, Fluffy, Future Parents, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pregnancy, TsukiHina, Unexpected event, Worried Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: 🤍🤍 Thank you for reading🤍🤍🍓If there are any mistakes please tell me 🍓
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima’s family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	An unexpected surprise

It was unexpected. They never talked about it before and maybe this explains Shoyu's anxiety and fear. It is not that he hate it but he was actually a little scared. The most difficult task now is to tell kei . Like he said before they never talk about it so, he absolutely doesn’t know anything about kei’s opinion on this topic. 

“7:20 pm Kei will return at eight o'clock” shoyo thought while putting the papers he was holding away. Kei was supposed to return at five, but he is currently working on an important project for his company. Shoyo would be always upset when Kei was late, but now he is really glad because it will give him more time to think about how to tell him the news. 

Shoyo sat in his place, not moving and lost in his thought. 

————————————————————————————-

Time passed and hinata still did not think about a way to tell his husband.

“ Oh no it is 8:17 Kei wil be here in any time “ 

It wasn't long before Shoyu heard the voice that always made him happy but this time it made his heart fall. 

“ l am back ” 

Shoyo jumped out of place before rushing toward the front door where his husband was. 

“ w-welcome b-ba-ck Kei-i “ shoyo replied, the tension evident in his tone. 

Kei raised his eyebrows noticing shoyo’s tone, but didn’t say anything. 

“ I will go shower and change, then we can eat dinner” he said while taking off his shoes and walking towards their room. 

“ Oh ok-“ shoyo wasn’t able to finish his word before suddenly remembered that he hadn't made anything for dinner. 

Quickly he runs after his blond husband.

“ K-kei , mmm I actually did make anything for dinner” shoyo said opening the door of their bedroom slowly. 

Kei who, was changing his clothes, looked at him saying “ yeah because I told you not to do anything. I sent you a message that I will buy dinner on my way back. Did you not see the food bags that were in my hand when I entered?”

“o-oh I didn’t notice them”

“ and the message? “

Shoyo was so busy thinking today that he didn’t even looked at his phone “ I am sorry I didn’t notice it too “  
Kai looked at shoyo with incomprehensible expressions “ It’s ok. Can you please set the table while I am in the bathroom” 

“Yes yes of course”

Kei took one last look at shoyo before heading to the bathroom and closing it behind him. 

The moment Kei entered the bathroom, shoyo collapsed to the ground. “ Oh god I should tell him soon” 

Shoyo kept sitting on the ground before going to set the table. 

A few minutes later, Kei left the bathroom.

He went to the kitchen to have dinner with shoyo. Shoyo was there but he didn’t seem like his usual self.

An awkward silence reigned over the dinner table. And it was odd especially that kei used to be a have a loud shoyo asking about kei's day and taking his day too. But, right now, he is quiet. So quiet.

They finished eating and shoyo moved to remove the dishes and clean them. Kei also started to help him.

“ shoyo, do you want to tell me something?” kei said out of nowhere, not even looking at him. Shoyo stand still, doesn’t know what to do or say. he stopped removing the dishes from the table. “ N-no” shoyo stuttered before he continued what he was doing. 

“ Shoyo” he said again this time looks straight at His husband.

“ y-yes”

“ I know there’s something. Tell me”

“ T-There i-s nothing k-kei. Don’t worry”

“ we have been married for 2 years. Let alone being dating for 5 years dating. I know- no I am sure that’s there’s something wrong” Kei said, approaching shoyo. “ sho, what is wrong” Kei speak again, with a soft tone.

Shoyo on the other hand knows that he should tell him now or later. “ Actually, there’s something I want to tell you” 

“ Ok let’s go sit first “ 

“ But the dishes- “

“ Forget about them “

Kei took shoyo by his wrist and went to the living room, sitting sit shoyo on the sofa next to him.

"Now tell"

" Ok, but don't get mad "

" I am not going to get mad now tell me "

" Promise me kei." 

" Sho please don't make me worried " 

" I am sorry but just promise me "

" I promise you I will not get mad " 

" I am actually- you know-mmm the matter is- Ah- I- "

" Shoyo"

" I am pregnant "

Kei was silent. He didn't say anything and that makes shoyo’s anxious raise. Shoyo tried to read his facial expressions but as always he can’t, Kei has been always difficult to read. Moments passed, and Kei still didn’t say anything. 

“ K-kei, say something “ 

“ I am sorry Kei I didn’t mean to- I was just- . Please Kei don’t be mad at me “ shoyo said with tearful eyes. 

Kei stood up, and here the fear grew inside shoyo and he was about to apologize again. But something unexpected happened. 

The next moment shoyo was on Kei's arm. Kei was holding him bridal style. Shoyo looked at him, confused . 

“ Kei ? “ 

“ shoyo you idiot why the hell do you think I would be mad “ Kei said with one of his rarest smiles. He was actually happy. 

“ I was just- you have never talk about it before. I thought you maybe don’t want it “ 

“ you of course no, idiot. I was actually about to talk to you about it. Just was waiting for the best time. Though I don’t need to do that anymore “ 

“ Really? Kei ? You sure? I was I was so worried Kei. I spent the whole day thinking about it. I thought that you will hate me and tell me to get rid of the child “ shoyo said, crying, he needs to. He has been holding the whole day. 

" I don't know that you see me that bad "

" No Kei I don't mean!!!" 

Kei looks at his crying husband with a genial look before being him closer and presses a small kiss on his hair. 

" It is ok sho. No need to worry about anything else now "

" Right now I am the happiest person in the world " Kai spoke again. Holding shoyo tight to him. What makes shoyo giggling. 

“ I feel so stupid to overthink about it the whole time. “

“ you so stupid actually “ 

“ Kei !! “

Let’s go to our room you need to rest “

“ But what about the dishes- “

“ God damn sho. I just have the greatest news and all you think about is the dishes. Forget about them. “

“ it just- wait Kei “ 

Kei did not listen to shoyo and make his why to their room with shoyo still in his arm "

Slowly Kei placed sho on the bed before he reposed beside him. 

" Kai" shoyo started. 

" what" 

" I love you "

" I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> 🤍🤍 Thank you for reading🤍🤍
> 
> 🍓If there are any mistakes please tell me 🍓


End file.
